The present invention relates to noise signal generation.
The generation of a signal and more specifically a noise signal is recently becoming more and more important for different kinds of test and measurement aspects when designing and developing integrated circuitry. Thereby, noise can be defined as a spontaneous and time-independent variation of signals.
Also noise like signals based on pseudo-noise sequences are regarded as noise signals. A pseudo noise sequence is a sequence of digital values generated by a feedback shift register. Dependent on the length of the shift register a repetitive pattern is generated. Pseudo noise patterns are easy to generate and therefore are often used e.g. for test purposes.
Further kinds of signals, e.g. WCDMA signals, having similar characteristics compared to noise signals as described above are regarded as noise signals within the scope of the present invention.